Under Your Spell
by Serpentine-Moon
Summary: Thanks so much to longlostnite for coming up with the title!Henry, Vicki, and Mike are pulled into a battle against an unexpected advisary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but my orange hoodie.

Summary: Henry, Vicki, and Mike are pulled into a battle against an unexpected advisary.

Chapter 1

Vicki paced her office for the tenth time that hour and looked back at the closed case on her desk. She walked towards it and reached for it, but then her wrists began to burn. She pulled back. "Coreen." she called. The assistant walked in. "Can you move that case? Don't put it away, just move it. Inside the desk drawer or something?"

"Uh-sure." Coreen frowned. She slid the file into the top drawer and looked at Vicki. "You couldn't do that?"

"No...my...the brands...they reacted to the file, so I'm just going to call Henry and ask him to look at it."

"You don't think it's Norman again, do you? I mean, we just got rid of him last week."

"No. I don't think it's Norman. I don't know what to think about it. I...I just don't want to deal with it now. You can go home if you want." Vicki sat down and Coreen nodded and left. Vicki waited until she was gone to grab her head. "Stupid marks." she let out a stream of colorful language before she sighed and rubbed her forehead. The marks on her arms burning wasn't a good sign and now they were making the room spin. She reached out and stumbled onto her feet before running into the bathroom and examining that days special from the chinese restaurant backwards. She felt a hand on her back and someone pulling back her hair, then coughed, flushing the toilet, and standing with their help. She turned and saw Henry watching her, shock written across his face. She went to the sink and started brushing her teeth.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ibudookinatafi..." she spit out the mouthful of toothpaste. "I was looking at a file and my marks reacted to it. It just...made me really sick." she shrugged. He looked at her arms and saw the marks were no longer glowing, but were not black anymore, just the color of cooled metal.

"Let me see the file and you can stay on the other side of the room. If you start feeling sick..."

"Henry, don't coddle me. I know how to run into the next room and yack."

"I was just trying to be helpful." he smiled. She led him back into the office and pointed at the top drawer, sitting on the couch. He pulled the file out and stood on the opposite side of the room, keeping an eye on her. "Missing person. Little girl."

"Lorelai, yeah. That stuff was in the meeting. She went missing around noon, cops don't work until after 24 hours."

"Yes. Pretty basic stuff."

"Then why can't I be near the file?" to prove her point, she approached him and the marks lit up. She sat back down.

"I don't know. Happy suburb family. Child was supposed to be at ballet class. Never been missing before. I don't know, but this sounds regular."

"The mother left a bag of the girls stuff. It was her ballet stuff, found on the girls bed." Vicki pointed to the bag on the ground under the desk.

"Does this make your arms burn, too?"

"No. Listen, I know you hate when I use you as a bloodhound, but..." she gave him a look. "Please?"

"No problem." he nodded. He looked through the stuff, memorizing the scent from it, and then nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks. Let's go." she got up and he put the file on the desk, going to the door with her. They went outside and he drove them to the girls house.

"Okay. This way." Henry nodded to the left. They headed down the road on foot and Vicki nearly stumbled on the cracked sidewalk. Henry caught her and offered his arm. She took it, frowning.

"I hate not having good night vision."

"Don't worry so much about it."

"Easy for you to say. You have perfect night vision."

"Easy for me to say because I get to walk with you on my arm." he smiled. She tossed him a look, but smiled.

"What a charmer you are."

"Thank you, I try."

"Only because I make you."

"Not my fault you're too stubborn to fall under my spell."

"Henry, your eyes don't hold the only spell you weave on women." she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" he gave her a careful and inquisitive look.

"I...nevermind. Y'know, you were a lot more vain when we met."

"I know I was."

"I've made you a normal person, how's that for a tinman's heart?"

"I think we might need to take you to Oz for that one."

"Henry!" she laughed.

"Just saying, Vic."

"Fine, Scarecrow."

"Me? The Scarecrow? Never. I'm more like..."

"Toto." she smiled.

"I was going to say Oz, but okay."

"Nevermind. You're just as vain as always." she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Ouch, that stung." he put a hand to his chest in mock-pain.

"Yeah, well, the truth hurts."

"Stop." he said. She looked at him and noticed he was staring down a dark alleyway.

"Always the dark alleyways." she pulled out her baton and extended it. He led them down the dark passage and opened a door at the end. She pulled her flashlight out and he looked at her.

"How do you fit all of this into your purse?"

"Better prepared than not."

"You're a regular girlscout."

"Minus the cookies." she shrugged. They went in and Henry turned the light on, looking around. There was nothing in the room, but there was a small doorway leading down. They went to it and Henry growled. "What?"

"Vampire." he said.

"Are you serious?" her eyes went wide. He nodded and looked around.

"Did you see anything heavy we can put over this?"

"Are you serious? What if she's down there?"

"If she's down there, there's a mortal working for it. You need to go."

"Go? But, Henry..." she began. He looked at her, black eyed.

"You need to go, Vicki. I'm not kidding, this is a vampire. Probably not inclined to be nice to you. Hunting in my territory."

"I'm not leaving you. What if you get hurt?"

"He'll be hurt." a voice said. They turned and saw Mike in the doorway.

"Mike?" Vicki frowned. She saw the faroff look in his eyes. "Mike, what..."

"He's under the other vampire's persuasion, Vicki. You need to go."

"No one's going anywhere." the doorway opened and a tall, slinky woman came out of the hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but my orange hoodie.

Summary: Henry, Vicki, and Mike are pulled into a battle against an unexpected advisary.

Chapter 2

Auburn hair fell around her waist in waves and brown eyes peered out from pale skin. "Mortal or vampire."

"What the hell are you doing here? This is my territory."

"Yes, it is. I am here on official business."

"Who the hell are you and what's your business? Why did you put Mike like that?" Vicki glared at her. The vampiress glared at Vicki, eyes going black.

"You will go downstairs." she ordered in her vampire voice. Vicki yawned dramatically.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she reached into her purse and felt her hand close around something circular with points going outward. Eight points.

"Vicki." Henry said warningly.

"You're immune? How is that?"

"Just stubborn, I guess. I have some questions. Are you going to answer them like a good vampire or do I have to hurt you?"

"You? Hurt me?" she smirked. She moved closer to Vicki and Henry growled, trying to move between them. Vicki shook her head at him. "How could a little mortal like you hurt me?"

"Henry, forgive me." Vicki sighed, pulling out the small sun pendant and shoving it onto the vampiresses chest. It latched on and she fell back against the wall, trying to pull it off. "Answer my questions and swear to make Mike normal again and swear you'll leave. Then I'll take it off."

"Vicki." Henry looked at her, eyes wide in shock.

"I had to keep it. Not because of you. I'll explain later. Keep Mike back." she tossed him an apologetic glance, then looked back at the vampiress. "Who are you?"

"Callisto." the auburn haired woman glared at Vicki.

"Good job. Why are you here?"

"My sire. He is after this territory because his daughter lives here. Wants this one out of the way." Callisto nodded towards Henry, hand still over the Illuminacion Del Sol.

"Who?"

"I won't tell you his name."

"He has to be pretty young if he turned you and has a daughter here. Vampires can't have kids. Which means you're young, too. What's his name?"

"I already told you I won't say..." she stopped when Vicki held up a key carved from a cross.

"I put this in and turn it the wrong way, your heart explodes in your chest." she leaned down to the woman. "Once more. His name?"

"Alexander Nelson." the woman looked away and Vicki's eyes went wide.

"N-Nelson?"

"Yes, Nelson."

"You're lying." Vicki shook her head.

"Yeah. I'm lying while you have my life in your hands." she rolled her eyes.

"Wh-why is he looking for his daughter?"

"How the hell should I know? To turn her? I don't really give a fuck."

"Where is Lorelai? The small girl that went missing earlier?"

"Small girl? No clue. I don't feed on children."

"She's been here, I can smell her." Henry commented.

"Small girl...a small girl came by earlier looking for...looking for something. She left." Mike mumbled.

"Okay, that solves that. Release Mike."

"Fine." Callisto looked Mike in the eyes and then looked back at Vicki. "Done. Get this thing off of me now."

"Swear that you'll never return, give me your word."

"Why should I?"

"I could kill you. Come back and I will."

"Fine, I swear." Callisto shrugged. Vicki inserted the key and turned the key, pulling the sun pendant off.

"And tell Nelson that there's nothing waiting for him here." Vicki moved back and Callisto left. Vicki dropped the sun pendant on the ground, along with the key, and walked past Henry and a confused Mike, gong out into the darkness. She leaned against the wall and started crying, sliding down the bricks slowly. Henry and Mike came out, the golden sun clutched in Henry's hand with the key. "I'm sorry, Henry, okay? Just...not now."

"Alexander Nelson is your father?"

"Vicki, what's going on?" Mike looked around.

"My father sent a vampire to off Henry so he could come see me. I...I don't know what the hell is going on."

"Vicki, something has to be done." Henry leaned down. "I'm not angry about you keeping the pendant, but we will talk later. Right now we need to discuss your f..."

"No, we don't. Yell at me, I kept the object some psycho tried to kill you with. I kept it and used it on another vampire." she stood, wiping her eyes. "I'm a horrible person, yell at me."

"You're trying to avoid the subject of him. No."

"I have to go find that little girl."

"Little girl. There was a blonde that came by earlier."

"Yes, her."

"I told her to go. She...said she was going tell on me. I don't know."

"Mike, you're not helping." Henry said.

"Helping with what?"

"That woman just said Vicki's father is a vampire and that he's looking for Vicki. Vicki is avoiding the subject of said father."

"Oh. Vicki, talk about your father. I'll go find the girl."

"But..." Vicki began.

"No. You're coming back to my place and we're going to find out everything we can about the last twenty years of your fathers life."

"Twenty-four." she mumbled. He frowned.

"Twenty-four. Mike, when you find the girl, give me a call." Henry sighed. Mike nodded and watched them leave. The two went to Henry's car and he drove them to his place, then they went up to his penthouse.

"We don't have anything to go on, Henry. I don't want to find him." she sat on the couch, her Asp on the coffee table.

"We have something to go on. Your mother." Henry suggested.

"Fine. You call and ask her." she handed him her cellphone and he scrolled to 'Mom' in the address book before pushing the green button. Ring...ring...ri...

"Hello, Marjery Nelson?"

"Ms. Nelson, this is Henry. I'm a friend of Vicki's."

"Oh, she's told me about you. The graphic novelist. What can I do for you?" she chirped merrily. Henry used his vampire voice.

"Tell me everything you know about your husbands activities since he left you and Vicki."

"Since he left...Alex just up and left one night. Said he'd come back for Vicki. He came to see her when she was sixteen. I wouldn't tell him she was sleeping over at the school that night for a class project. He left and came back every year on the same night, looking for her. He stopped when Vicki moved to Toronto."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Ms. Nelson." Henry hung up and looked at Vicki. She was worrying at her bottom lip, watching him.

"He stopped by your mom's place once a year since you were sixteen trying to see you. He stopped going when you moved here."

"That was...back when I got the job to work at the Metropolitan Toronto station. I was twenty-two. I'd just done college and passed the police exams."

"He must've been looking for you."

"Now? If he really wanted to see me then, why didn't he just make mom tell him where I was?"

"Vicki, your mom is probably like you. Stubborn."

"Right." she nodded. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Then why did your voice work on her?"

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't want to do that to her because he loved her."

"Loved her?" she glared at him. "That worthless shit doesn't love my mom or me. He left us." her bottom lip trembled a bit.

"I know he did, Vicki. And I'm not defending his actions. He was a coward."

Silence...

"You did the same thing."

"What?" he frowned.

"You did. You were married. Then you got involved with Christina."

"My marriage was out of business. Like merging two companies. There was nothing there. She was a good woman, but I didn't love her."

"And that excuses you?"

"No. But she knew. I went back and spoke with her about it. She understood. She gave me her blessing."

"She gave you her blessing to leave her?"

"She got to be the widow of a Tudor FitzRoy, she didn't care. Stop changing the subject. Your father coming here could be dangerous for you and me. Not to mention Mike."

"Like you care what happens to Mike."

"He protects you when I can't. I'd rather him not die."

"I don't need you two to protect me. I can take care of myself just fine."

"Really? And if your father shows up and tries to turn you?"

"He won't. He sent that girl to kill you because he knows he can't. He probably knew she couldn't."

"Then he was testing to see if I would kill for coming into my territory."

"So kill him when he comes. I don't care. I need to go home." she got up to leave, but he stood in the way.

"Vicki, do you really think your apartment is the safest place right now?"

"And where would you propose I stay?"

"Here. It's safe. Even if he somehow found out this is my building, there's no way he could get in here. Not while I'm awake and not while he's awake. I could sense him if he came close."

"And what if he just persuades Greg to come after you with a chair leg and croquet mallot again?"

"Well, you had a wonderful solution to that last time." he couldn't hide his smirk and she crossed her arms. "I'll bolt the door."

"And you think that would stop him?"

"I know it would. Vicki, just relax."

"Re..."

"If not relax, then calm down. You shouldn't overwork yourself. Mike will find the girl, we will..."

"The girl. We still need to figure out why my marks reacted to her file."

"I'll call Mike and tell him to bring her by here."

"Fine. But..."

"Just lay down." he went into the kitchen and came back with a warm washcloth. She laid back and let him put the cloth over her eyes.

"I'll hit you for coddling me later."

"I know." he smiled. He kissed her forehead and went into his room to call Mike.

Ring...ring...ri..."Celluci...I think."

"Mike, when you find that girl, bring her here. Something's off with her, the file was setting off Vicki's demon brands."

"I really hate those things. She needs to get them taken off."

"They've helped her more than hurt her. I think I'll call Dr. Sagara over later to look at her. So, how goes the hunt?"

"Uh...I've made it about four blocks. I found the bracelet the girl was wearing. She probably wandered too far and got lost. How's the Vicki situation?"

"She's on the couch, resting. I spoke to her mom. Her father's tried to visit her, but her mom wouldn't let him because...well, obvious reasons."

"Oh, like he's a bloodsucker?"

"Cheeky. He knows she's here, in Toronto. As long as someone's awake here, she'll be safe from him. If he comes, do you think I should let him see her? I mean, I know he's a vampire and therefore a risk, but...it's her father. Do you think she wants to see him?"

"When the time comes, you'll know if she wants to see him." Mike sighed.

"Right. Good luck."

"You're the one that has Vicki." CLICK! The conversation ended and Henry hung up, then went back into the livingroom. Vicki was asleep. He smiled and grabbed his sketchbook, indulging in his artistic whims.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but my orange hoodie.

Summary: Henry, Vicki, and Mike are pulled into a battle against an unexpected advisary.

Chapter 3

Vicki sat up to a burning sensation on her arms and the washcloth fell from her eyes. The room was spinning, her vision was sharp, and her wrists were on fire. She covered her mouth and tried to find her direction in the livingroom. She felt arms around her, leading her somewhere. Helping her down to...she emptied her stomach of the remainder of it's contents and leaned back against the person holding her. Slowly, the bathroom stopped spinning and she calmed her breathing.

"Henry, what..."

"Mike found the girl. She's in the livingroom."

"Right. Okay. I'll be out in a minute."

"There are some extra toothbrushes under the sink." he nodded. He helped her up and went into the livingroom. Mike and the little girl both looked worried.

"Is she okay?"

"The marks are making her nauseous. And you must be Lorelai?" Henry asked. The little girl nodded. "And where were you all day? Your mother was worried."

"I was walking. And then..." Vicki came out of the bathroom, stopping in the doorway, and the girl looked at her.

"Alright. What are you and where's the little girl?" Vicki demanded. Henry looked at her.

"Vicki..."

"Henry, you said it yourself. It was a regular case. A little girl in the suburbs vanishes right before what her mom says is her favorite thing in the world. No little girl with all of that goes missing. She was taken. I don't know how, but this isn't Lorelai."

"Wouldn't Henry be able to tell?" Mike frowned.

"I've been confused before. Vicki, are you sure?"

"Do you have an explanation for it?"

". . ."

"Thought not. What are you?" Vicki looked back at the little girl. She was smiling sweetly.

"Me? I'm just a little girl."

"And I'm the Easter Bunny. What are you?"

"Such an intuitive little sleuth, aren't you? Fine. I'm a demon. Big woop. I was summoned to help Callisto." at that moment, the girl shifted into a mimic of the vampiress. "Being a child is so boring. You can find her body in the garbage cans outside of the pizzaria five blocks from her house."

Henry grabbed the demon's throat and looked at the sword on the wall. "Mike, that one." he said. Mike grabbed it and handed it to the vampire, whom promptly ran the demon through, then chopped it's head off. It vanished and it's blood faded away. He put the sword back on the wall and went over to Vicki. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but that seemed too easy."

"Don't discount small blessings, Vic." Mike frowned.

"That's two, count em, two, things he sent after you to get to me. If he's trying to earn points, he sucks at it." she crossed her arms and pouted angrily. Henry smiled and kissed her forehead. "I should probably go get the girl's body." she sighed.

"I can..." Mike began. She gave him a look.

"Yes, because that makes perfect sense. You wandering around and just happen to look into he garbage can? It'll make more sense if I find her. Then you can work the case later."

"I'll go with you." Henry offered. She nodded, grabbing her asp and purse, and they left Mike in the apartment. Henry drove them to the pizzaria and she tossed back the lid of the huge blue trash thing. In the bottom lay the small blonde girl, a terrible smell coming from her. Vicki closed the lid and Henry set a hand on her arm. She pulled out her phone and called the police station to report it, then sighed.

"Any chance you remember the number to her mom's cell?"

"Of course I do." he nodded. He recited it for her and she called the woman.

"Hello? Lorelai?" the quick, tear-filled voice of Lorelai's mother answered.

"This is Vicki Nelson."

"Did you find her?"

"Yes, I did. The police will be here soon and..."

"Police? She..."

"I'm sorry, she's dead. I'll suggest they send a grief counselor."

"My baby..." there was a click and Vicki put her phone back into her bag.

"Worst part of the job?" Henry frowned. She nodded.

"I need lots of chocolate ice cream and a large pizza. Maybe some liquor." she mumbled. He nodded and they went to Vicki's usual grocery store and pizzaria, picking up everything. Henry'd insisted she only get a small amount of alcohol, so she'd gotten a six pack and shrugged innocently at his frown.

They got back to his place and saw Mike looking through a book. He looked up and saw the food. "One of those nights?" he frowned. She nodded. "I should get home. They'll probably call me to work it since you called it in."

"Sorry. And her mom will need a counselor." she shrugged.

"I don't mind. But you're helping me if I need to write a fairy tale for this report." he smiled. She nodded. He got up and hugged her before kissing her on the cheek and leaving. Vicki looked at Henry. He was...smiling.

"Usually if he did that in front of you, you would've been glaring daggers through him. What gives?"

"I've accepted he's a part of your life, Vicki. And he doesn't look half-bad in something other than suits." he shrugged. She looked at him, jaw slack.

"Did you just hit on Mike?"

"Yes, I did. I figured there had to be something about him you liked. I did my own investigating. Good, honest man. Hardworking. Passionate. Enjoys feeding ducks at the pond."

"He only does that during his lunch break when he works days. How'd you find out?" she frowned, setting the pizza on the table. He put the ice cream and beer down.

"I have my ways, Vicki."

"Did you hire another PI? He goes to a pretty secluded part."

"I didn't hire another PI. How could I do that to you?" he smiled. She shrugged. "I got someone to follow him and report back to me that night."

"Right. So you had someone stalk him."

"Yes." he smiled. She rolled her eyes. "Hey, would you prefer I had killed him for that?"

"No. But I don't know how he'll respond to the -vampire wants to fuck me- thing."

"You've adjusted nicely."

"Henry!" she laughed. He smiled. "I have no clue what you're talking about. You never gave me the slightest indication you were interested." she smirked. He sat next to her and a wicked smile curved his lips.

"I didn't? How rude of me." he leaned forward and their lips brushed lightly. He pulled back. "You eat and I'll go find something for you to sleep in." he whispered. She nodded and twisted open a bottle of beer. He went into the room.

When he came back out a couple minutes later, there was an empty bottle on the empty half of the pizza box, two slices were missing, and she had another slice in one hand with a beer in the other. "Wow." he nodded. She laughed.

"So I'm a bit of an unhealthy eater."

"A bit. This okay?" he held up a large t-shirt and a pair of boxers. She nodded.

"Anything's fine." she shrugged. He nodded. "Thanks for not...you know, being an insensitive guy."

"Me? Insensitive?"

"I know, but there are some guys that would've said so what and just left it at that."

"Well, those men aren't me."

"I know. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have found you and Mike both. You're both wonderful men."

"I fear a but coming on?"

"So do I." she mumbled. He shook his head.

"I won't ever cause you to leave me. Nor will I ever leave you. And if Mike can withstand being around this long with me as competition, I'd say he'll be here for quite awhile, too."

"Competition?" she smiled.

"Vicki, don't play dumb."

"Who's playing? Right now, nothing exists to me but this conversation, my pizza, and my beer. I put the ice-cream in the freezer. I don't think chocolate on this carpet would've looked nice."

"Very kind of you." he nodded, smiling.

"Have you...fed?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I'm fine. It's not an every night necessity."

"But when Mendoza..." she frowned, confused.

"He drained me of the blood I had. I can go four days without it when I'm just too busy to bother."

"Let me guess. Met some deadlines that way?"

"Frequently. I always find something wrong with some of the pictures and go into crazy mode."

"You? Do wrong? Do mine ears decieve me? Holy cow, call a priest, Henry made a confession about not being perfect." she finished off the slice in her hand and downed the rest of the beer. He looked at her, a hand over his heart.

"You wound me, Lady Victoria. Such stabbing comments from a maiden so fair."

"Maiden so fair?" she snorted picking up another slice of pizza.

"Yes. Maiden so fair. Today's standards for beauty are unrealistic and you've managed to meet, nay exceed, them." he brushed back a lock of her hair and she smiled.

"You're being romantic and I'm cramming pepperoni down my throat."

"Would you prefer I stop?"

"Until I look half-ass decent, yes."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

"Why?"

"Because you always look beautiful."

"Yes, but I just went through a terrible night..." she stopped. "Henry, I didn't keep that sun-thing because of you. I kept it incase there was ever another vampire. It happened."

"I already told you I wasn't angry..."

"Anger isn't the only emotion that comes from being betrayed like that."

"It doesn't matter. After what happened with Mendoza, I would've taken it, too."

"And what's that mean?" she shot him a look. He frowned.

"Vicki, you were there."

"Yes."

"And you saw that I wasn't exactly civil."

"I saw that you were tortured and hurt. And that you begged him to send me away. I don't know what you saw, but I saw you worrying about me, trying to save me."

"And then I snapped."

"And then you lost a battle with your more primal side. It happens."

"Not to you."

"You forget, I shot Mike."

"You said that was an accident."

"I lied. It was that time of the month and he ate my chocolate. Primal instinct kicked in."

"Primal instinct? You shot him over chocolate?" he laughed. She nodded.

"Yes."

"Dangerous."

"Fear it. Embrace it." she smiled. He sighed happily and watched her eating, then she stopped and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you watching me eat?"

"Is it bugging you?"

"A little. I'm cramming my face and you're watching me. That disturbs a lot of girls."

"Would you prefer if I ate, too?" he smiled.

"One: Do you even eat normal food?"

"I can. I choose not to because it seems like a waste."

"Right. And two: Mine." she gathered the final pieces up and stacked them, looking at him like he were about to steal them. "My precious." she sighed. He grinned.

"Okay. I'll go work on my next issue. You sit here and eat. When you're ready to go to sleep, tell me and we can go."

"Go where?" she raised an eyebrow.

"To bed." he said, as if it were obvious. She nodded.

"Right. Okay. I'll tell you when I'm done." she nodded. He kissed her forehead and went to his drawing station. She finished her pizza and a couple more beers, then picked the clothes up from the couch and took her purse into the bathroom. She changed and pulled her toothbrush from earlier out. She came out minutes later and saw Henry still drawing. She threw away the pizza box and bottles, then put the last beer in the fridge and walked to where he was drawing. He stopped and looked up at her.

"Done?"

"Yep. I didn't want to sneak up on you. I know that makes you go all crazy."

"Yes, it does." he smiled, nodding. He put his pen up and she held her hand out to him. They went into the bedroom and he crawled onto the bed, then pulled her onto it next to him. She smiled.

"So, is this the part where you give me a classic vampire line?"

"No. This is the part where we go to sleep." Henry kissed her forehead and she nodded, snuggling against him. He pulled her closer and they just laid there until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but my orange hoodie.

Summary: Henry, Vicki, and Mike are pulled into a battle against an unexpected advisary.

Chapter 4

Vicki shot up, gasping for breath, and looked around, pulling on her glasses. Henry was still on the bed, asleep, but he was in his daysleep. She stood and started pacing. Her father was a vampire trying to kill her...her...her SOMETHING, Henry, who was also a vampire. Hell, trying with demons. She went into the kitchen and pulled out the ice cream, pouting.

"When did life get so complicated?" she complained. She thought back to her nightmare, to finding Henry dead, and shuddered. She took the ice cream and a spoon back into the room and guarded him while he slept.

After a few hours and the entire carton of chocolate ice-cream, her cellphone rang. "Hello?" she frowned.

"Vicki, where are you?" Coreen asked.

"I'm at Henry's. Why?"

"Because Lorelai's mom stopped by with your check in tears and took the bag of stuff."

"We found Lorelai last night in a garbage can."

"She...oh, gosh."

"Yeah. I'll explain everything later. Just...not now."

"Are you coming in today?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Coreen hung up and Vicki checked the time. 3:17. She went into the livingroom and got a book from his shelf, then went back into the room.

Hours later, Henry shot up, drawing in a deep breath, and she looked up from her book. "Hi." she greeted. He smiled at her.

"Hello. Anything exciting happen today?"

"Nope. Boring day."

"Right. And what have you been doing? Just reading?"

"Yep. I ate my ice-cream."

"Great." he nodded. She looked at him, frowning, and he raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Do you dream? Cause you were doing the REM thing."

"REM?"

"Rapid eye movement."

"Uh...yeah. I do." he nodded.

"What was it about?"

"Not a lot. My next issue, you and Mike. Did you dream?"

"Nightmares."

"About?" he propped himself on his elbow.

"Not much. You, Mike, Coreen, my father." she shrugged. He nodded.

"Speaking of Mike." he said. She smiled.

"When you gonna tell him you want him?"

"As soon as he comes over to discuss the fairy tale he's inventing."

"Why do you think he is?"

"Because it was a case involving us. He always makes stuff up."

"It shouldn't be too hard this time. Just that I was hired to look for the girl, we looked everywhere, found her in the...in the trash." Vicki shook her head.

"Vicki?" he traced her cheek.

"I'm killing that sick shit if he ever gets the guts to come."

"I won't stop you." he shrugged. She shot him a look and he didn't know whether it was scolding or thankful. Luckily, there was a knock on the door. Vicki sat up. "It's Mike." he said. She nodded and they went into the livingroom. She grabbed a dagger from one of the many plaques in the room and Henry looked at her.

"Well, he's not immune to vampire charms." she defended. She went to the door and looked out the peephole. Mike was leaned forward, looking into the other side. She pulled back and opened the door, dagger pointed at him.

"Well, here I thought you weren't angry at me." he smiled.

"Vicki, he's not under another vampire's charms." Henry said. Vicki nodded and let Mike in, replacing the dagger. He went in and looked at Henry and Vicki's apparel.

"Just wake up?"

"I did." Henry shrugged.

"Been awake since three." Vicki nodded.

"Have a seat. Want anything?" Henry offered. Mike looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"Are we sure YOU aren't posessed?"

"We're sure, Mike. Sit down and be nice." Vicki gave him one of her looks and he sat down. Henry smiled.

"Oh, shut-up. You listen to her, too." Mike crossed his arms childishly.

"I don't think killing her is an option, so it's all I can do."

"Are you two finished?" Vicki gave them pointed glares. Henry smiled. "Good. I need to go to my place and get some clothes. I'll be back soon." she went into the bathroom and changed into her clothes from the previous night. When she came out, Mike and Henry were standing by the door.

"You're not going alone." Mike shrugged.

"I'm a big girl, Mike. I can take on the bogeyman all by myself."

"The bogeyman, maybe. But that's not the only thing that goes bump in the night around you."

"I know. Henry goes bump. You two stay here and I will be back in less than half an hour. If I'm not, you can come looking."

"In half an hour, do you know how far away you might be?"

"I'll be back here." she left and hailed a taxi to her apartment. Coreen was gone. She changed into a new pair of jeans and a black top, then put some things into her purse and hailed a taxi back to Henry's place. Greg looked up at her.

"Miss Nelson, how are you doing?" he smiled.

"I'm great, Greg. And yourself?" she smiled.

"I'm doing wonderfully."

"Uh...did Henry and my cop friend leave and come back while I was gone?"

"Yes, they did."

"Thank you, Greg." she smiled. She went up to Henry's and saw both men sitting on the couch innocently. "You don't even think I can go to my apartment alone?"

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"I'm not an idiot, Henry."

"Well, we just did it..."

"If you say to protect me, I'm going to hurt you." she smirked.

"Why can't I just be concerned for you?"

"Because it's..."

"Caveman bullshit." Mike smiled.

"Exactly."

"No. It's basic instinct and I was raised to protect ladies." Henry shook his head.

"Again with the lady stuff." she rolled her eyes, sitting in one of the chairs opposite the coffee table from them. He shrugged.

"Don't pick on him, Vicki, you know prince is just short for nancy boy." Mike smiled. She frowned at him..

"Nancy boy?" Henry asked.

"Yes. You were raised to keep your nails clean."

"I was raised to behead the opponents that thought that."

"Is that a threat?" Mike smirked. Vicki cleared her throat and they both looked at her.

"Okay, boys, put away the measuring sticks." she chided. Henry smirked and coughed and it sounded suspiciously like yard stick. "Very funny. Both of you, be nice." she scolded. There was silence for a moment. "Okay, I'm bored." she got up and headed for the door, but Henry moved in front of it quickly, blocking her.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. For one thing, I need to get some food. And then there's the fact I can't be cooped up here forever."

"Not forever, just until..." he stopped.

"Until what? Until dear ol' dad comes by to kill you? Thanks, I'd rather not wait around for that little reunion. Come on. Would it really be so bad to go on a walk?" she complained.

"As long as Mike and I are with you, it should be perfectly safe." he said patronizingly. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, hurry the hell up." she leaned against the wall. Henry went into his room and came out seconds later, dressed in a pair of jeans and his hoodie. "You look like a high school poet when you wear that." she teased, fiddling with a string off of the hood. He grinned.

"And you look precariously close to robbing the cradle." he teased, leaning closer. Mike walked between them to the door and Henry looked at him. "Mature, Celluci." he smirked.

"Huh, what was that?" Mike turned, looking at them. Henry gave Vicki a look and she smiled.

"You two are so childish." she held back a laugh. Mike frowned and looked at Henry for a moment, then Vicki.

"Huh?"

"Okay, Henry's childish and you're dumb." she ruffled his hair and walked out to wait for them. Mike frowned.

"What's she talking about?" he looked at the vampire. Henry smiled secretively and walked out of the apartment. Mike left after him, closing the door. The ride down the elevator was quiet and they stepped out together. Greg looked up at them.

"Going again so soon, Miss Nelson?" he smiled.

"We'll be back soon. Just going on a walk. If someone with whips and chains shows up, have them wait down here for us." she smiled sweetly. Greg blushed and nodded wordlessly while they walked out. Mike looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "What? It's too funny to pick on him."

"Why do you tell him things like THAT, though?"

"Oh, I never told you that. Uh, right after Henry fought a demon, we went back to his place and he was asleep. Greg came up with a sharpened chair leg and a croquet mallot." Vicki winced. "Glad I didn't leave that day. Quick thinking and I convinced him Henry was...busy, more or less." she shrugged. Henry smiled. "Shut-up."

"Innocent ol' me?" he held his hand to his chest in mock shock.

"Innocent? Henry, you haven't been innocent since the day you were born. And it only got worse after you were born again." she poked his side gently. He offered his arm and she took it, then noticed the sudden silence from her other companion. She looked at Mike. He was staring off into space, frowning. "Mike? Anyone in there?"

"Yeah." he murmured, not sounding like himself. She gave him a small push and he turned to her. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing, Vicki." he smiled, wrapping an arm over her shoulder so that the hand rested on Henry's shoulder. She looked at him, confused, and felt a sudden well of peace fill her. She shrugged and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Okey-dokey then. But we aren't singing about any wizards." she sighed.

"I thought I was Oz?" Henry looked at her.

"No way. I'm Oz." Mike smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"You're both Toto." she informed them, turning and sliding out of their arms. Mike opened his mouth. "I'm Oz. The sooner you both learn that, the better." she smirked. Henry grinned, making an expression Vicki knew far too well as his face for when he wanted something. "No wishes today."

"Aww. Pretty please with chocolate sprinkles." a voice mocked. They all looked around and Henry pulled Vicki and Mike behind himself. His eyes were black and his fangs were out. Vicki watched him, then looked at Mike. His face was blank.

"Mike?" she touched his shoulder gently. Nothing.

"Get him back up to the apartment." Henry ordered. She looked at him. "Come on, Vicki. If it is a vampire, it's a young one."

"And if it's not young? Or worse, not a vampire?"

"I think I fare better than either of you." he didn't relax, eyes scanning back and forth for something, anything. Vicki took Mike's arm and then the back belt-loop on Henry's pants. He swatted a hand at hers gently.

"Nope. Come on. De-vamp or whatever." she gave a tug at him and he waited a moment longer before turning to her. "D..."

"Sh." he whispered, listening for anything that resembled approaching feet. They went back to his place and she sat on the couch. Mike stood where she'd left him, face still blank.

"What's wrong with him?" she worried at her bottom lip. Henry locked the door and stood in front of the detective. He moved his fingers back and forth, snapped, clapped. No response.

"Michael." he used his vampire voice. Mike looked down at him. "You will snap out of whatever is controlling you." he ordered. Mike looked around and frowned, then looked at Henry.

"What happened?" he frowned, stepping back.

"Something was controlling you. Do you know who it was?" Henry returned to normal. Mike shook his head.

"I just got this feeling things were okay and then I was...disconnected."

"What's this mean? Is someone here?"

"Someone younger than me, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to bring him back." Henry explained. She stood and went to the window, looking out over the city.

"How close do you have to be to control someone?" she asked.

"When I haven't fed from them, not far." he frowned. She turned to him, pale. "I don't sense anything anymore. Whoever it was..." he began.

"Whoever?! Henry, don't even act like we don't know who it is." she crossed her arms. He nodded. "How'd he get that close without you sensing him?"

"I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." she paced away from the window. Mike looked at Henry and the vampire shrugged.

"Vicki, you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she avoided him, going to the bookshelf. Henry leaned against it beside her, but she kept her eyes trained on the spines and words.

"Vicki, you should probably get some sleep." he said. She looked at him.

"I'm not tired, I'll be fine."

"You're not tired?"

"No. I've only been awake for..." she looked at her watch.

"Long enough. Sleep. I'll take care of Mike if that's what you're worried about." he smirked. She glared at him.

"Right. Because I couldn't possibly be worried about the one he actually wants dead?" she crossed her arms again. He sighed.

"Vicki, just listen to cartoon-boy. You and stress is like a dinosaur with a thorn in its foot." Mike reasoned. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dinosaur?"

"Both are grumpy and indestructable unless nature kills it."

"Gee thanks." she went into the room and they both followed her to the doorway, watching her kick off her shoes and slide into the large bed. Her glasses were placed on the table and Henry closed the door, bringing Mike back into the livingroom.

"Is she asleep?" the detective asked after a few moment. Henry gave him a sarcastic face and Mike nodded. "Figured not. Atleast she's laying down, though."

"She can't exactly climb out the window."

"You think she's not stubborn enough to try?" Mike flomped onto the loveseat, rubbing his eyes. Henry frowned.

"Not funny."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but my orange hoodie.

Summary: Henry, Vicki, and Mike are pulled into a battle against an unexpected advisary.

Chapter 5

Vicki felt arms around her and then a small mechanical whirring sound that meant Henry had closed his blinds. She opened her eyes and saw Henry still dressed and sliding in beside her. She frowned and looked behind her to see Mike. "What time is it?" she yawned. Henry propped himself on his elbow, looking down at her, and shrugged.

"Almost dawn. You should both be safe here." he traced a finger over her open palm that was resting beside her head. Her other was on her stomach. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." she shrugged. Mike frowned.

"Vicki..."

"I said I'm fine. But I'm h..."

"I ordered Chinese. It's in the kitchen." the detective smiled. Vicki tried to move. "Wait a little while."

"Wait? I haven't had anything to eat. I'm. Hungry." she emphasized the last two words by moving his arms off of her. Henry rested his head beside hers.

"Just until I'm asleep?" he whispered. She sighed dramatically and nodded. "Thank you. After that, the place is yours. Don't open the door and you should be fine."

"As thou commandeth." she rolled her eyes. He smiled and placed a hand on her waist. Mike mimicked and Henry looked at the officer a moment. He looked at Vicki. "He won't kill you."

"I know." He said simply. His eyes closed and he let out a long sigh. Vicki touched his chest. Nothing.

"How many mornings do you stay with him?" Mike asked. She gave him a look that clearly said to drop it. "What? It's a good question."

"Mike, does it really matter?"

"I'd like to know how often he gets to fall asleep beside you."

"Not nearly as much as he would like. I have a job and..."

"Liar."

"What?" she frowned.

"Don't use your job as an excuse. You really like him." the hand on her waist had lost its comfort.

"So? Mike, look at him. Don't tell me he doesn't compare to the magazines you hide under your bed."

"What magazines?" Mike blushed. She laughed.

"Mike, I'm not stupid. And you left one out once. He was...quite the looker." she smirked. Mike frowned. "But this is Henry. He saves both of us from innumerable beasties and he hasn't killed you for the shit you put him through."

"So far."

"You aren't jealous of him. You're jealous because..."

"I'm not jealous. It's Fitzroy."

"Yeah. Exactly." she got up and went into the kitchen. Mike followed her. "You think he's hot." she taunted, grabbing a box and some chopsticks.

"I do not." Mike hissed, looking back at the room. She smiled through a mouthful of noodles.

"Mike likes Henry." she teased. The detective glared at her and started for the front door. "You aren't allowed to leave. Dear ol' dad might have someone enthralled into killing us."

"Vicki, have you told him I'm..." he looked back at the bedroom again.

"No. But he is, too."

"Fitzroy's bi?" he looked at her, shocked. She nodded, setting her box aside.

"Hey, you came out. And yes. He said you don't look half bad when you're not in those ugly suits." she grabbed another container, digging into the meat and broccoli.

"I thought you liked my suits." he defended.

"When you're working, it's cute. When you're trying to be a normal guy, it's not you."

"And what exactly do you think is me?"

"Blue jeans."

"Blue jeans and?" he asked after a moment. She smiled.

"Nothing." she said innocently. He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. So, were you supposed to be anywhere today?"

"I'll call in sick later." he shrugged. She nodded and he looked around. "You think he'll mind me taking a shower?" he gestured toward the door. She frowned.

"As long as you don't wake him, I think he'll be fine with it."

"You can wake him up when he's like that? I thought..."

"No, you can't wake him up, Mike. It was a joke." she rolled her eyes. He hesitated, then nodded and went through the bedroom and into the bathroom. Minutes later, she heard the shower and laid on the couch to finish the Chinese food.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully with television and more food deliveries. Vicki paced around the bed, eyes on her watch, and Mike watched her. "You have sunset timed?"

"Yes." she shrugged. She looked at the bed and Henry moved off of it, gasping. He looked at both of them.

"Tell me you didn't watch me all day. It's not that boring here." he smiled, getting up.

"No, we didn't watch you all day. We had to answer the door when we ordered food." she shrugged. He laughed and kissed her forehead then started for the bathroom.

"Well, fine, evening to you, too." Mike smirked. Henry turned, a princely eyebrow cocked. Vicki smiled.

"About time." she mumbled. Henry looked at her, then back to the detective.

"If you insist." he smiled superiorly, walking to Mike. He kissed the detectives forehead, then went back into the bathroom to shower. Vicki smiled.

"Damn, I was hoping for a good show." she commented, going into the living room and sitting back in front of the TV.

When Henry came out, he was dressed again in one of his old-fashioned white shirts and a pair of black jeans. He went into his drawing area and Mike started to follow him. "Nope." Henry said idly, moving something around on the desk. Mike froze.

"He doesn't let people watch him drawing." Vicki said.

"Oh. Okay." Mike nodded, sitting next to Vicki. He looked around, then at Vicki. She held a finger up to her mouth, smiling wickedly. He opened his mouth to ask her what it was and she put her hand over his lips. "Henry, Vicki's being mean." he said childishly.

"Fink!" she jumped up, pointing at him. Henry looked out at them.

"Do I have to make you two kiss and make up?" he asked. Vicki smiled.

"Well, I was going to do that in the first place, but someone doesn't like being told to shut up." she shrugged. Mike scowled at her. "New episode in the series?" she looked back at Henry. He nodded. "When's it due?"

"Not for a couple of months. But I had an idea. So be quiet and I'll get done quicker."

"No, take your time. It's not like we're in a hurry to go anywhere." she went into the kitchen. Mike looked around, then went to the wall and looked up at the picture of King Henry, his hand resting on the hilt of the sword.

"Vicki, he's awake." he panicked, backing away from the photo and sword. She came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, we watched him wake. . ."

"No. Your dad." he looked at her. Henry frowned.

"You can sense him?" he moved out of the drawing area. Mike nodded. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. Close." Mike guessed. Vicki went to the door and peeked out the peep hole. Nothing in the hallway.

"Well, I don't see anyone, so he's not on this floor."

"That doesn't mean anything." Henry pulled her away from the door. "Stay right there." he instructed. She crossed her arms, glaring at him boredly. "Please stay there. Moving around will distract me." he said. She nodded and watched as he closed his eyes and began to vanish before her. Mike's jaw fell open and they exchanged a shocked glance before looking back where Henry had been. Nothing. Mike looked around.

"Alexander is closer." he said. The door opened and Vicki looked at it. In walked a very cautious looking Mr. Alexander Nelson. She stared at him, frozen, then Henry reappeared and Mike pulled her back. Alexander ran out and Henry went after him, both too fast to see. Vicki started for the door, but Mike held her. "Henry's a big boy." he said. Moments later, Henry came back in, a growl constant in him.

"He jumped onto the next roof. That idiot. Speed running and then jumping is a good way to get yourself dead."

"That would solve the problem, though, wouldn't it?" she murmured. Her father. He'd been feet away. He still looked exactly the same. Like he was waiting to come read her a bedtime story. Like the man that had taught her to fish. "Stupid shit." she sat on the couch. Henry and Mike both looked at her concernedly, but she just stared off blankly.

"Vicki. . ." Henry began. She shrugged. "Do you need to talk?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Come on, Vic. It's okay." Mike set a hand on her shoulder, but she knocked it off.

"There's nothing to be okay about, Mike. It's all fine."

"Liar." he said. She glared at him.

"Drop it, Mike, I don't want to talk about it."

"Vicki. . ." Henry began.

"Don't you have work?" she gave him a pointed look. He held up his hands defensively.

"When you want to talk." he said. He went into his drawing area and Mike frowned.

"Vicki, you need to face this at some point."

"Nothing to face. There's a killer out there, he's going to be dead the second he stops running. Simple as that." she shrugged. He sat beside her and she scowled at him. "Don't do the shrink act, Mike. I think I might shoot you if you do."

"Admit it being him is affecting you and I'll drop the subject." he bargained. She leered at him and he stared back unflinchingly. She sighed and looked down.

"It. . .it does bother me that it's him." she mumbled. Henry was by her side in a blink and she leaned into him, blinking rapidly to avoid the flood leaking to her eyes. Henry turned her face up to his own and wiped away the first of many tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but my orange hoodie.

Summary: Henry, Vicki, and Mike are pulled into a battle against an unexpected advisary.

Go to the official Blood Ties site. They are supposed to have merchandise soon

Chapter 6

Henry looked around once more, then leaned against the wall of Mike's apartment. For a detective's salary, he did well. It was decorated in old-fashioned dark wood and leather furniture. They were at the apartment for the detective to get clothes, then they were going to Vicki's on the same mission. Mike came out of the bedroom with a small duffel of his things, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt bearing a stick figure falling down stairs. "Charming." Henry smiled. Mike shrugged.

"It's clothes."

"Right, can we go?" Vicki asked, standing. They both nodded at her. She'd been on edge since the night before when she'd admitted to them both that it bothered her for her dad to be doing this. Henry had only had to deal with it briefly. Mike, however, was not so lucky and was sporting a fancy bruise on his chest for it. She walked past them and they joined her, going to Henry's car. They got clothes from Vicki's place, then went back to Henry's.

The disgruntled PI put her bag in the bottom of the closet, then sat on the loveseat. "So, where's Coreen?" Mike asked.

"She's on break. There's not much she can do about some psycho freak of the dusk chasing us."

"Psycho freak of the dusk?" Henry's eyebrows shot into his hairline. She smiled.

"Mike called you that once."

"HEY!" Mike glared at her.

"I'll get him later for that. But, right now, I have to go out. Lock the door. Don't answer it for anyone." he started for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Vicki stood. Henry turned to her.

"If we ever intend to have some semblance of normalcy, we have to stop Alexander. We can't figure out how while just sitting here."

"And you think I'm just going to sit here?" she demanded. He sighed.

"Until I know more, yes."

"Tough. Where are we headed?" she asked. Mike shook his head.

"Vicki, I don't think you should be involved in this." he said.

"Good thing I don't listen to you then, isn't it?" she re-fixed her ponytail and went to the door. "Come on, we should hurry and find as much as we can."

"Vicki, Mike is right."

"Ask me if I give a damn. I just want this over."

"I understand that, but. . ."

"Then let's go." She opened the door and went to the elevator. Henry sighed and gestured to Mike. Both men followed her into the small metal box and they went outside and to the parking structure. Henry's black jag was parked on the bottom level. The two men got in on the driver side, Mike in the backseat, and Vicki slid into the passenger seat. "Do you have someone special to talk to about this?"

"Yes." he nodded. She just stared at him enquiringly. "Her name's Yansilia, she's one of Sinead's friends. We keep in contact to make sure Sinead doesn't do anything too irreversibly drastic."

"Alright, let's go." the PI buckled in and they left.

- - - -

Vicki and Mike followed Henry up to the front door of a house and he knocked. Minutes later, a blonde woman in a belly-dancer outfit opened it. "Henry, hello." she smiled. She looked at Vicki and Mike. "Who are your friends?"

"Yansilia. This is Vicki and he's Mike. We need your assistance."

"Alright. Come in." Yansilia moved aside and gestured them into the livingroom. "What's happened?" she frowned. They all sat down.

"There's a vampire coming into my territory to try to get Vicki. Do you have anything to stop it or. . ."

"Forget stop him. How do you kill a vampire that doesn't hold still longer than five seconds?" Vicki butted in. Yansilia looked at her.

"This vampire, you know him?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, there are ways to kill a vampire. Classics like chopping of the head, staking in the heart. Draining them of blood works."

"Those require getting close to him." Vicki shrugged.

"And you don't want that."

"No. Do you have something like. . .I don't know, a spell?"

"Vicki." Henry said warningly.

"Do you know how to use magic?" Yansilia took in Vicki's dark dress-shirt and blue jeans.

"I detoured from Christianity as a teen." Vicki admitted, not looking at Henry. "I know the ins and outs."

"There are but they take time. A lot of time. Time you don't have if this vampire is a threat."

"Okay. How about a. . .a magical restraining order or something?"

"You have a vampire beside you. That's the best protection against another vampire."

"Do you know how to locate him?" Henry asked. Yansilia shook her head.

"You have the same spell as I do for locating, Henry."

"Thank you." Henry stood and Mike and Vicki followed him out to his car. He and Mike once again got in on their side and Vicki stilled a moment and looked around. "Vicki?" Henry asked. She looked back at him.

"Noth. . ." the next second, she felt herself being carried and moving very fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but my orange hoodie.

Summary: Henry, Vicki, and Mike are pulled into a battle against an unexpected advisary.

Go to the official Blood Ties site. They are supposed to have merchandise soon - www . bloodtiestv . com

Chapter 7

Henry practically jumped out of the car, rushing after the younger vampire holding Vicki. They turned a corner and Henry looked around. Nothing. They were nowhere, he couldn't even sense them. He growled and swore, then went back to his car. "What the hell happened?" Mike was standing outside of it. Henry got in and the detective got into the passenger seat.

"Daddy dearest has a witch helping him, there were wards set up that kept me from sensing him."

"What do we do now?"

"We go to my place and I use a locating spell."

- - - -

Vicki was set down and she shoved away from the person that had been holding her. They were in the middle of nowhere and the dark was bothering her. Alexander Nelson looked at her. "Baby, you're all grown up." he smiled. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. Opened her mouth, stopped. She started pacing, fists clenched.

"You son of a bitch!" she rounded on him and punched him. His head snapped to the side. "You stupid, selfish son of a BITCH!" she hit him again. He just stood there and she looked around.

"Vicki, you don't understand. I left because. . ."

"Left?! I got over you being a lousy parent a long time ago!" she spat. He opened his mouth. "I'm talking about sending a demon and another vampire after Henry! I'm talking about that demon murdering a little girl! You stupid. . .What the hell do you want?!"

"I wanted to see you, Vicki. You're my baby. . ."

"No, I'm not! And why the hell are you trying to off Henry?!"

"Off, nice terminology. I want you away from that vampire. I don't think he's safe for. . ."

"Are you honestly trying to pull the caring father bit?!" she moved farther from him.

"I am your father and I do care. . ."

"Funny way of showing it!"

"Vicki, I left because I was. . ."

"I don't give a damn why you left! I want to know why the hell you're back!"

"She's stalling so Henry can find you." a voice said. Sinead walked up from behind Vicki and the PI moved away from her.

"Sinead? What the hell could you gain from him killing Henry?"

"Killing Henry? He couldn't kill Henry. I told him that I would help him get you away fromer Henry, for your safety." the witch smiled wickedly and Vicki lunged at her, but Alexander caught her. She tried to kick him to make him let her go, but he held her tighter. "Enough with the chit-chat. Change her and then she won't be allowed near him anymore."

"What?!" Vicki started struggling harder, but vampire strength was vampire strength, no matter how old. She looked at Alexander and saw his eyes go black. "LET ME GO!" she clawed at his hands, kicked her legs, twisted. Alexander lost his grip on her and she fell to the ground only to get up and start running as fast as her feet would carry her. The sky got darker, blinding her, and she stumbled and tripped as she ran. She bumped into someone and looked up at Alexander from her place on the dirty ground.

"Vicki, this is for the best. You inherited my RP, didn't you?" he asked, kneeling next to her.

"You can't turn me." she moved back, watching him warily. He followed slowly.

"Of course I can. Then you'll be perfectly healthy and I won't have to worry about you and that Henry. Mike's always been a nice boy, we can find you two a place to settle down and you can get married."

"Married? To Mike?" she asked. She felt hands on her shoulders and looked back to see Callisto smirking.

"Thank you, Calli. Vicki, you two have met."

"Didn't I say I'd kill you?" Vicki snarled, trying to break free. Callisto tightened her grip until the PI was forced still, then Sinead joined them and moved Vicki's head back. Alexander sat beside her and brushed her hair back.

"It's okay, sweety, it's just like going to sleep. Remember all the stories I used to tell you before bed? And all of the brave knights Lady Victoria had to save?" he murmured. He moved quickly and his fangs were sheathed in her neck. She felt the pain of the puncture and then the drag every time he pulled out more of her blood. It was nothing like the time Henry had bitten her. She tried to shove her father away, but he didn't budge. The world began to get hazy, her eyes began to droop. She heard a feral cry just before she fell into darkness.

Henry and Mike had gotten to the old abandoned lot to find Alexander drinking Vicki's blood and Sinead and Callisto holding the PI. Henry yelled and grabbed Alexander, throwing him off of Vicki. Sinead and Callisto moved back and he picked Vicki up. "Vicki? Vicki?!" he shook her gently.

"Good." Sinead smiled. He looked at her, eyes black with rage, then felt the last of Vicki's heartbeats begin. They were slow, forced. He carried her to his car and got into the backseat with her.

"What the hell?" Mike looked at them, moving over into the drivers seat. He started driving towards Henry's apartment building.

"She's dying." Henry whispered. Mike stared at them.

"Fix it. Fix her." he demanded, looking back at the road. Henry looked down at Vicki and her heart beat once again, very weak in contrast to his own and Mike's. He bit into his wrist and moved it to her mouth when he tasted copper. He waited , blood pouring down her throat, for some response. Mike stopped in the parking garage and Henry just sat there in the dark, waiting. Mike turned on the car light and turned, watching them. Henry just held her, waited for her to begin changing.

What seemed like hours later, she shot up, shoving his arm away and taking a huge gasp, then fell back into his arms. "She'll be asleep until tomorrow." Henry said quietly. Mike nodded and they got Vicki into the apartment, stopping briefly to explain to Greg that she was drunk.

Henry tucked her into the bed and sat in a chair beside it, watching her. "Is she going to be a vampire?"

"Yes." Henry nodded, eyes closed.

"I'll go pick up some bagged blood tomorrow before nightfall. How much do you think she'll need?"

"Bagged blood?" Henry looked at him.

"Yeah. Like from blood drives or when someone dies and they take out all of their blood. You didn't know about that?"

"No. Bagged blood. Yes, that's a good idea. She'll need a lot. Delphine needed to feed from four people. I guess. . .six pints?"

"Can do."

"That's amazing." Henry murmured, looking back at Vicki. Mike sat on the bed beside Vicki.

"What's happening?"

"Her body needs rest to adjust. It will take time."

"And then what?"

"And then I have to teach her how to hunt. Then I'll lose her." the vampire stared down at Vicki, fear written plainly on his face.

"What do you mean?" Mike frowned.

"I mean. . ." Henry covered his face with his hands, sighing, then looked at the two in front of him. "Two vampires can't hunt in the same territory."

"They can't?" Mike looked at Vicki, then him. "So that means. . ."

"That means I have to leave when Vicki's strong enough to take care of herself."

"But why?"

"Because it's an animal instinct. Because I've obviously pissed God off. How the hell should I know. It just happens!" Henry snapped, standing and pacing. Mike watched him quietly.

"Do you need to feed? You haven't gone to do that since I got here."

"Yes, I should." Henry looked back at Vicki. "I'm just going right down the street. Keep the door locked. I'll be back within a half hour." the vampire left.

He fed on a few people that were stupid enough to walk into the dark alleyway and went back to the apartment. Mike was still sitting on the bed. "Feel better?"

"Not hungry anymore."

"Good. Come on. You should sleep." Mike said. Henry sat in the chair by the bed and took one of Vicki's limp hands.

"I'll sleep when dawn comes."

"Henry, don't push yourself. You gave her some blood, doesn't that tire you out?"

"I fed, I'm fine."

"What would she tell you to do?" Mike asked. Henry rolled his eyes, hearing Vicki's voice shoot through his head.

"Probably something stupid like it was only a few drops, don't be a baby, that she was fine."

"Wow, you do know her." Mike smiled. Henry frowned. "Listen, we'll think of something. Maybe you won't have to leave." the detective attempted feebly. He moved closer to Henry and took one of his hands, holding it between his own. "Everything will work out okay." he comforted. Henry just stared at him, surprised. "What? Come on, I have a heart. I can be nice."

"I know. But your heart didn't falter or speed up."

"So?"

"So you really believe things will be okay."

"Of course I do. Vicki's the pessemist, I'm the happy one." Mike grinned. Henry nodded and the Mike pressed his lips to the vampires, then pulled back. "Now, if you won't sleep, at least lay down with us." he compromised. Henry nodded and laid beside Vicki, Mike on the other side of him. "We'll deal with things as they come up. Hell, maybe we could find some way to destroy the hunting altogether."

"Destroy the hunting? We'll talk about that later." Henry nodded again.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but my orange hoodie.

Summary: Henry, Vicki, and Mike are pulled into a battle against an unexpected advisary.

Go to www . bloodtiestv . com, the official Blood Ties site. They are supposed to have merchandise soon

Chapter 8

Henry woke and looked around. Vicki was still asleep beside him. Her hair was the same length, but it was a coppery brown. Her lips were still as full, but were now tinted pinker than before. Mike came in and looked at him. "Good night." he greeted. Henry nodded. "Is she going to wake soon?"

"Any moment now. It takes longer for new turns to wake." Henry sat up. "Where's the blood?"

"Right." Mike left the room and came back with a few bags of blood. As he was entering, Vicki shot up, gasping. Her eyes flew open and were a startling purple. She looked around and felt at her neck. She saw Henry.

"What's going on? What's happening?" she asked frantically, grasping her stomach. Henry grabbed one of the bags and bit a hole in it, then put it to Vicki's lips. She froze, then allowed the liquid into her mouth and down her throat. When the bag was empty, Henry took another from Mike and Vicki snatched it quickly, teeth out and eyes black. She bit into it herself, draining the contents quickly, then continued with the others. After the last bag, she looked at the two men in front of her, then at the empty blood bags. "Henry, what happened?" she asked quietly, voice shaky. Henry stroked a hand over her cheek.

"He took all of your blood, you were dying. I turned you." he explained. She looked at him, then was quickly gone and the bathroom door was closing. He closed his eyes, sighed, and looked at Mike.

"Is she okay?" Mike asked. Henry sighed.

"She's upset, wouldn't you be?"

"I don't know. I guess." Mike nodded. Henry went to the bathroom door.

"Vicki, are you okay?" he asked. There was barely any sound from inside, just the woman's heartbeat and deep breaths.

"Y-you did ex-exactly what they were t-trying to." her voice was thick. She was crying, he realized.

"Why were they trying to turn you?" he asked. There was a moment and the door opened. She looked at him, eyes back to normal.

"Alexander doesn't like you. He wanted to turn me so we couldn't be around each other. He said he wanted me and Mike to get married and settle down." she shrugged, arms wrapped around herself protectively. Henry pulled her to himself. She shoved him away, eyes black again. "Why couldn't you sense him when we left Yansilia? How did you not sense him?!" she accused. He stopped.

"I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry. I was trying to figure out how to get him out of Toronto."

"Great for you, you figure it out yet?!" she roared. Mike stepped up to the bathroom door.

"Vicki, come on. He was trying to protect you."

"I KNOW!" she yelled. He stared at her and her eyes went back to purple. "This isn't your fault, I'm just angry. What happens in a year?" she looked at Henry.

"We're going to figure it out. I promise." Henry's gaze locked with her own and he pulled her into a warm embrace. Mike smiled and both of the vampires pulled him into the hug.

"Whose morgue did you raid for the blood?" she asked.

"Mohadevan." he shrugged.

"What'd she say?" Vicki yawned.

"Said that you could come for more whenever you need it and that she's known about Henry for months."

"Oh." she nodded. Henry lifted her effortlessly. "What's going on?" she asked.

"You're still tired, you need more rest."

"I'm fine, I nee-" she yawned. "I need to help figure this out."

"You need to sleep so that you can develop properly." he put her in the bed.

"But I. . ."

"I know, you want to help. But you're not strong enough right now."

"Excuse me?" she shot up. He sighed.

"Vicki, you're changing. That takes energy. Energy you need to conserve."

"How long does changing take?" she demanded. He frowned.

"It varies. Some take hours, others days."

"DAYS?!"

"Yes, days. You won't take that long, don't worry."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because this is you. You've never spent more time than absolutely necessary to survive on one thing."

"That's not true." she defended. He smiled. "Okay, so I'm not exactly on one track all of the time."

"Vicki, you're running so many tracks, I'm shocked you haven't crashed. Sleep." he ordered. She looked at Mike.

"Come on, you know I need to work." she pleaded. He shook his head.

"I agree with him on this. He's seen it happen, he knows how it happens. He's been through it. Don't you think he knows what's best?"

"Don't use that tone on me!" she stopped and covered a yawn. Henry pushed her back down.

"You're going to go to sleep." he said matter-of-factly. She growled. "Don't growl at me. It doesn't scare me near as much as you think it should."

"Go to. . ." she yawned.

"Yeah, I get it." he smiled. He released her and she stayed down, eyes drooping. Henry took the empty bags of blood and led Mike out while the PI was left to sleep. He switched off the light and there was a moment, then he heard Vicki leap up. The door opened and she looked out at him, a shocked look on her face. "Is this earthshattering?" he asked.

"I can see in the dark." she beamed. He laughed.

"Bed."

"But I can SEE. In the DARK." she emphasized the two words.

"Victoria." he sighed. She rolled her eyes and went back into the room. As soon as she was in the bed, quiet, he turned to Mike.

"I think her as a vampire might be the worst thing for the world." Mike smiled.

"But?"

"But she hasn't had her hair that color since before we met. I tried to get her to, but she said she hated it."

"Hair die doesn't work on vampires."

"Really?"

"Neither does bleech or any other form of staining. You'll get a nights use, but it isn't really worth it to do every night."

"She looks the same, but sort of. . ."

"Mystic." Henry nodded.

"Yeah. Will she always be that gorgeous?"

"Forever."

"Well, on the upside, no more defensive blind excuse."

"I heard that!" Vicki called.

"On the downside, now she IS WonderWoman. You made her invincible. Do you know how unbearable this will be?" the detective grinned. Henry laughed.

"I know. But you can't blame me."

"No, no. I was the one that said to."

"Shut up." she called.

"Well, are you going kill Sinead?" Mike asked.

"I can't leave a mortal alone with a new turn. Much less you with Vicki. She doesn't know anything about this and she's going to need someone here that can keep her and you safe."

"So we're here until she's done turning?"

"Yes."

"Her dad obviously likes me, why can't I just go out to work? I am a cop, I know how to hold my own gun and everything."

"And I'm betting her father does, too."

"So you think he'll kill the one he wants as a son?"

"I think he'll do what he needs to get Vicki away from me. He can control you."

"Fine, I'll wait until you're asleep and have no possible way of protecting yourself if I do get hypnotized." Mike shrugged nonchalantly.

"Mike. . ."

"What? No, really, it's fine. You only leave your remote in the exact same place every day."

"Mike, this is. . ."

"Don't handle me like you do her. She's Vicki, I'm Mike. Two different cases. Someone has to go out to work on this."

"And how do you propose you work on it?"

"I go talk to Coreen about how to. . .deal with Alexander."

"You can work over the phone."

"But Coreen is almost as hard-headed as Vicki. . ." he stopped when Vicki came out and looked at them. "What?"

"Coreen."

"What about her?" Henry frowned.

"How is this going to work? Work! How am I going to work? What if I bite her? Or Mike? What if. . ." Henry put a hand over her mouth.

"Calm down. You don't need to worry about that yet." he comforted. She shoved his hand away, pacing.

"What? How do I not have to worry about it? Henry, if. . ." she stopped, noticing Mike's eyes following her quickly. She realized she'd been going fast. "See? I can't even control how fast I walk!"

"Because you haven't practiced."

"What if I suck at practice?" she complained. Henry smiled.

"As long as it's during the lessons when I'm teaching you to hunt, that's fine."

"HENRY!" she scolded.

"Vicki, it's going to be fine. Everything will work itself out." Mike interjected. She looked at him.

"Easy for you to say. YOU still get to stay with Henry. YOU can still go outside! YOU aren't stuck alive!" she was quickly out the front door.

"Fuck." Henry swore. He looked at Mike to see the detective heading to the wall where his shoes were lined together. "She shouldn't be awake so soon. She's going to hurt herself." he shook his head. Mike slid his shoes on, then his jacket. They went out to Henry's car and the vampire drove to Vicki's office. The front door was open and there was shuffling in the apartment. Henry went up, Mike close behind him, and they saw Vicki throwing clothes into a large bag. She froze, back to them, and tensed.

"Please just go away."

"Vicki, you can't go." Henry reasoned.

"Don't tell me what to do, Henry."

"Vicki, you aren't going anywhere. You don't know how to do anything yet. If I don't teach you, you'll never find someone else to teach you."

"I'll take my chances." she shrugged. He moved around to face her.

"Will you chance other people?"

". . ."

"Vicki, let's just go back to my place and then you can rest. As soon as you're finished changing, I'll teach. . ."

"As soon as it's done, they're dead." she gave him a dangerous, steady look.

"Fine. They're dead."

"I'm killing them."

". . ."

"Henry, I'm killing them."

"I'm helping you."

"You're staying back until absolutely necessary."

"Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but my orange hoodie.

Summary: Henry, Vicki, and Mike are pulled into a battle against an unexpected advisary.

Go to www . bloodtiestv . com, the official Blood Ties site. They are supposed to have merchandise soon

Chapter 9

Vicki shot up, gasping, and saw Henry just walking out of the bathroom, dressed with his hair still damp. "How long has it been dark?"

"Five minutes maybe. I'll go get you some blood." he left the room and was back seconds later with a few bags.

"Where's Mike?" she frowned. She looked around and caught his familiar scent not far. "The livingroom?"

"Sleeping. He was up all day on the phone with Coreen, trying to locate Alexander. You feed and then you can take a nice hot shower."

"Oh, you know me so well." she smiled. He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed while she fed, watching her. After she finished, she went into the bathroom with an armful of clothes.

Henry went into the livingroom and easily moved Mike to the bed without waking him, then collected the blood bags and threw them away. He looked over the file Mike had on the table. He had a list of every sleezy hotel in a ten mile radius and about half of them were crossed off. There was a note.

_Henry,_

_Looking into the hotels._

_Coreen went to sleep at noon,_

_she should be awake when_

_you get up. Call her for help._

_Night,_

_Mike._

Henry nodded and pocketed the note, then Vicki came out of the shower in her blue jeans and green, long-sleeved shirt. "He looks exhausted." she nodded back to the bedroom.

"He was mostly just pissed after we got you back here."

"Really?"

"He's been up since then looking for your father."

"Do we know where Sinead and Callisto are?"

"No. We're figuring on Callisto being with Alexander. Sinead isn't at her shop."

"How do you know?"

"Coreen went by there."

"Are you serious?" she looked at him, then reached into her purse, which was on one of the chairs, and pulled out her cellphone. She called her assistant.

"Hello?" Coreen asked.

"Coreen, what the hell were you doing, going to Sinead's alone? You could've gotten hurt!" she scolded. There was a pause.

"Vicki, I'm so glad you're okay." Coreen let out a choked sob.

"I-I'm fine, Cor. Thakns. Seriously, you shouldn't have gone alone."

"Oh, I was fine. Can I come see you, are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine. I-I don't know if you should come over." Vicki frowned.

"Oh. Okay. But soon. I miss you."

"Alright. You, too. But don't act like an idiot. Sinead isn't a normal freak. She's a real bitchy witch."

"I know. So, Mike's asleep?"

"Yeah." Vicki sighed.

"How many hotels did he cross off the list?" the gothette sounded like she was rifling through some papers. Vicki looked at the table and saw the list immediately.

"Alphabetically, he's marked off A through M."

"Okay. You call the N's and O's. I'll call the P's and the Q's. Have Henry call the R's and S's. After that we'll regroup."

"Okay." Vicki hung up and looked at Henry.

"R and S." he nodded, grabbing the phone.

"Well, this has its perks." she mumbled, rolling her eyes. She scanned the list of motels she had to call. Night's Rest, Nix the Ritz, No-tell motel, and No Vacancy, various other cheesy names. "No Vacancy. That place can't get a lot of customers."

"It's two vampires. People is probably their goal."

"Yeah." she started through the list.

Hours later, Vicki called the last of the Z's. "Zacki's Zoo-themed Motel. How may I help you?" a teen asked.

"Do you have an occupant by the name of Alexander?"

"Uh. . .nope."

"Dark hair, pale, funny eyes. Probably with a younger woman."

". . .Maybe."

"Maybe is good." she hung up and saw Henry watching her. "Zacki's. . ."

"Right." he nodded. Mike came out of the bedroom, wide awake, and looked at them.

"Vicki, why are you awake?"

"It's night."

"But you need to conserve energy, right?"

"She's almost finished changing." Henry explained.

"Good. Because this apartment is getting pretty boring." she started pacing.

"When we're working, yes." Henry smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Can I still eat regular food?"

"Yes."

"Good." she grabbed her phone again, hitting the third speed-dial button. "Hi, it's Vicki. Um. . .I want the usual and. . ." she looked at Mike.

"Large mixed rice with soy sauce and a carton of mandarin chicken." he smiled. She relayed the order and hung up.

"Don't you ever get hungry?" she looked at Henry.

"Food gets bland after awhile."

"Blasphemy! If I ever get tired of food, I'm walking into sunlight. Chinese is my best friend."

"That's not funny, Vicki. Eventually, everything is boring repetition."

"What happened to all of that nice talk you used to do on how vampires had the best lives?"

"There are so many perks, there has to be a downfall." he shrugged.

"What are the downfalls?"

"You outlive everyone. No kids. Food gets boring. Sex gets boring."

"Woah. Sex? Boring?" Mike asked.

"You can only go through the kama sutra so many times before it becomes a menial task."

"Okay, so I'm going to get bored with sex and food. I can't have kids. I lose everyone. Suddenly, I find myself forgetting the perks." she crossed her arms. He pulled her into his embrace.

"Etarnal youth. Experience centuries of history firsthand. Control people with a thought. Hear, feel everything. . ."

"Was it worth it? Hell, you would've been King Henry the Ninth if you hadn't been turned." she didn't push him away, but her arms stayed around herself. He buried his face in her hair, kissed her head, held her tighter.

"It was when I met you and Mike." he murmured. There was a moment of nothing, then he felt her shake gently and stop. Shake and stop. He looked down at her and saw she was crying. Mike moved around to the other side, hugging her while Henry did the same.

"It's not fair." she muttered over and over. Henry felt a weight settle over his heart with every sob she gave. Her head shot up and she cleared her eyes. "Chicken." she went to the door and opened it. The chinese delivery boy was there, hand raised to knock.

"Hey, Vicki. And may I say you look very bodaci. . ."

"Mike, pay the man." she took the food and went into the kitchen. Mike paid the delivery boy and followed Vicki to the kitchen. She was looking through the cartons and finally settled on broccolli and beef. She hopped onto the counter and just sat there, eating. Henry stood in the doorway and watched Mike take a similar stance and eat mandarin chicken. "Are you going to try some? See what our fascination is." she gestured to the food and he wrinkled his nose, but grabbed an extra pair of chopsticks and opened a carton.

"What's this stuff?" he asked. She looked at it and her nose twitched.

"Asparagus chicken stir fry." she said. He took a small mouthful and chewed it slowly, both of the chinese-addicts watching. Vicki smiled cockily. "You like it." she said.

"So what? It's food. I do have taste buds. And I haven't eaten in almost a century." he defended.

"Oh, well, if it's not that great then." she reached for it, but he jerked away. She laughed.

"We've converted him!" Mike cheered. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Hardly."

"So, when can we go on a mass murder spree?" Vicki asked nonchalantly, trying to seem disinterested. The chopsticks in her hand snapped, giving away her tenseness. Mike snorted.

"As soon as that doesn't happen."

"Oh, come on, that's a load! You lose control all of the time!" Vicki objected, hopping off of the counter and glaring at him.

"I can control myself well enough. Especially things that require discretion."

"Oh, like the bartender you nearly strangled?"

"That was different."

"How?"

"I wasn't killing anyone."

"They deserve it!"

"I never said they didn't." he remained calm.

"Vicki, he's just trying to protect you." Mike chimed. She glared at him.

"I didn't ask for your help here." she growled.

"I'm helping Henry." Mike shrugged. She opened her mouth. "No. You're an emotional wreck. You need more time to just figure everything out."

"Figure what out? I'm good." she gave him a pointed glare to stay silent.

"No, you can't control basic things and. . ."

"Mike, shut up!" she growled, eyes black. He fell silent and went stiff. "Mike?" she touched his shoulder. Henry grabbed her arms.

"It's alright." he comforted. He looked at Mike and released him from the transe. The detective looked around.

"I'm sorry." Vicki said immediately.

"It's okay, but that only goes to prove our point." Henry said lightly.

"How about a little nap?" Mike suggested.

"I'm not tired." Vicki shook her head.

"But I am. And you aren't going anywhere tonight anyways." the detective coaxed. She groaned.

"But I. . ." she began.

"Vicki, do you really want to argue?" Henry frowned. She made a face at him.

"Fine. But tomorrow, you're teaching me something or I'm going kill them without your help."

"Fine." he nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but my orange hoodie.

Summary: Henry, Vicki, and Mike are pulled into a battle against an unexpected advisary.

Go to www . bloodtiestv . com, the official Blood Ties site. They are supposed to have merchandise soon

Chapter 10

Vick isat up and looked around. Mike was drying his hair at the foot of the bed and the shower was running. "Is Henry in there?" she asked. He nodded stiffly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You know us guys. Can't stop fighting five seconds."

"Fight? What happened?" she sighed. He ignored the question and gestured to the blood bags on the bedside table. "Mike. . ." she began.

"Vic, I don't wanna talk about it. Drop it and eat." he left the room, closing the door on his way out, and she heard the leather sigh when he sat on the couch. The shower cut off and Henry came out moments later, hair dry.

"What happened?" she got up. He frowned.

"Nothing. You need to eat." he shrugged. She just glared at him expectantly. "If you don't eat, you'll get sick."

"Then you should tell me what happened quicker." she replied cooly. He rolled his eyes.

"You'll crack from the hunger before I would the worry." he looked at the door to the livingroom.

"Henry, what happened?" she repeated. He didn't answer and she opened her mouth to ask again.

"Eat or you aren't getting taught anything tonight." he threatened. She closed her mouth and glared at him, arms crossed childishly. Finally, she flomped onto the bed and started eating quickly. When she was finished, she gathered the bags and went into the kitchen to throw them away. Coreen was in there, setting Chinese food on the counter. She looked at Vicki, shocked, then. . .

"VICKI!" the gothette slammed into the new vampire, arms locked around her tightly. Vicki let out an "oomph" and allowed herself to be hugged a moment before gently peeling her assistant off. "Sorry, no hugs. I'm just so happy to see you."

"Good to see you, too."

"So, I went to Zacki's Zoo Themed Motel and Sinead was getting a coke from one of the machines outside. . ."

"COREEN!" Vicki scolded.

"What? She didn't see me. I was in a car the whole time, I was perfectly safe. You do stuff like that all of the time."

"That's different. And look where it got me. . .bad argument for you."

"Oh, come on, lighten up. She looked worried as hell." Coreen beamed.

"She should be. So, which one of them invited you over?"

"Henry called when he woke up and said to bring food." the gothette shrugged. Henry came in and grabbed a carton of Chinese and a set of chopsticks. "You eat food now?"

"I can eat food if I want." he defended. Mike came in, grabbed a carton and his own chopsticks, then went back into the livingroom silently.

"Once again, what happened?" Vicki demanded. Coreen frowned.

"What happened with who?"

"Well, between the time Henry woke up and I woke up, he and Mike got in a fight and they won't tell me what about."

"What do you think it's about?"

"I don't know. They've been getting along fine for the last few days."

"They have? Really? Why?" she smiled. Henry tossed Vicki a mild glare.

"Don't worry about it." Vicki shrugged. She looked at Henry intently for awhile.

"Are you trying to bore a hole into my forehead?" he set his food aside, crossing his arms.

"Only until you tell me what the fight was about."

"Vicki, it's not important."

"Not important?" Mike came back in, red.

"No, it's not. Don't start now." the prince glared at the Italian.

"It's very important!"

"What's important?" Vicki asked.

"Henry doesn't. . ."

"Celluci!" Henry growled. Vicki held her hand up at her sire.

". . .want to teach you anything." Mike finished. Vicki crossed her arms and narrowed her blackened eyes at Henry.

"Why not?" she demanded. Coreen looked between the two vampires and Mike.

"Vicki, it's complicated. The longer you go without being taught, the longer it takes you to develop territorial insticts." Henry explained.

"Oh and what? I asked for this?!"

"No. But. . ."

"This is difficult enough having to accept all of this change without having a choice, but you should be trying to help me, Henry, not cripple me!"

"Excuse the hell out of me if I don't want you to leave as soon as your feet will carry you!"

"I don't want to leave, but you said yourself two vampires can't hunt in the same territory!"

"Hey. . ." Coreen began. They ignored her.

"After a new vampire develops territorial instincts, it's like a chemical change! Everything's different!"

"Guys. . ." the gothette tried again.

"So you want to screw me up for the rest of my life so that you can have what?! One, two more months?!" Vicki shoved him and he stepped back. Coreen let out a loud whistle, fingers in her mouth, and they looked at her.

"Is it the hunting that creates territory issues?" she asked.

"Yes." Henry nodded. She pointed to the empty blood bags in the trash.

"Am I the first to think about keeping her on the bagged stuff?"

There was a general silence.

"Well. . .what happens when the morgue runs out?" Vicki frowned.

"Then more dead people go in and get drained of their blood. Mike said Mohadevan knew."

"Yeah. But what happens when people notice no blood is going out?" Henry asked.

"They use it as biohazard, Henry. No one checks, they just make sure it doesn't go to the regular dumps." Mike nodded. Vicki looked at Henry again, still ticked off.

"Well, your majesty, do I have permission to live how I want?" she asked sarcastically with a mock bow. He scowled at her.

"It's a perfectly reasonable response to the threat of losing you, Vicki."

"Reasonable?! How is. . ." she threw her hands up and started for the door, mumbling obscenities.

"You can't leave, Vicki, what about Alexander?" Mike asked reasonably. Henry tossed him a dirty look, following her.

"Vicki, you leaving now isn't going to solve anything."

"Do you think I care about solving anything? Just back the hells off!" the door slammed loudly and Henry turned to Mike.

"You have to cause conflict, don't you? It couldn't just be a peaceful night?"

"If you had avoided teaching her for no reason, she would've done the exact same thing. Atleast now she knows, we've solved everything, and it will all be resolved quickly."

"It's always like ripping a bandage off with you, isn't it?"

"The slower you rip, the more it hurts. Now, go resolve this little fight so that she comes back in." Mike went back to the couch. Henry looked at Coreen.

"Well, what do you say I did wrong?" he snapped. She looked back to the livingroom, then the front door, then Henry.

"Are you guys a threesome?" she asked. He threw up his hands and went out into the hallway. Vicki was pacing, counting her slow steps.

"Come back inside." he requested. She looked at him.

"Last night you said you would teach me and tonight you're all hung up on not wanting to."

"I don't want to lose you."

"We just solved that. Bagged blood."

"And you don't think you'll ever be tempted?"

"No. I know what I would be giving up if I did." she started pacing again.

"But you don't know how much it hurts when you're starved and the only thing near you is a mortal you care about."

"That's what you're supposed to teach me."

"I can't teach you that. I couldn't do that to you."

"But I need to know it, you can't baby me."

"I can and I will. I won't give you up. What if the bagged blood doesn't work?"

"Then we'll find something else. Just because it didn't happen with Christina doesn't mean we can't be together. This is a different time, I'm a different person. There's new technology every day."

"Vicki. . ."

"No. No more pessemism. No more lying. I'm staying. You're teaching me. You and Mike WILL make up." she ordered. He smiled.

"I thought the master ordered the apprentice around?"

"Did you just refer to yourself as. . ."

"My mistake, it'll never happen again." he said quickly. She nodded.

"Thought so." she went in and he followed.

"Better?" Mike asked from the couch.

"Yes." she nodded. Henry nodded and she poked him in the ribs gently.

"Mike, bygons." he said. Mike smiled.

"Vampire Vicki has the power to make you apologize. I think I like that." he teased. Henry rolled his eyes in his princely fashion and Mike stuck his tongue out at him.

"Wow. You three are so cute together." Coreen giggled. Vicki threw her hands up.

"Yes, we're all together." she answered. The gothette squeeled and jumped in place several times, clapping. She stopped and they all just looked at her. "Your hearts beating really fast." Vicki noted. Coreen paled and stepped back from the nopw dark-eyed Vicki.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but my orange hoodie.

Summary: Henry, Vicki, and Mike are pulled into a battle against an unexpected advisary.

Go to www . bloodtiestv . com, the official Blood Ties site. They are supposed to have merchandise soon

Chapter 11

"Vicki?" Coreen asked. Vicki just stared at her, smelled the blood pumping under the gothette's pale skin. Could practically taste the nervousness from her. Taste. . .Vicki turned abruptly and went into the bedroom, locking the door. Henry looked at Coreen accusingly, then went to the bedroom door. Mike watched, confused.

"Vicki, are you okay?" Henry asked. There was a response too quiet for Mike and Coreen to hear. "They aren't coming in." he assured her. The door opened a little and Henry went in, closing it back behind himself. Vicki was pacing, eyes still black. "You need to calm down."

"Oh, I'm fine, don't fuss." she shook her head.

"You're fine? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Coreen okay?"

"She's fine."

"She was nervous. Not afraid, just nervous."

"You were never afraid, either."

"No. There wasn't anything to be afraid of with you." she looked at him. Her eyes returned to normal. "Come on. The faster you teach me, the faster I can go kill those three."

"Yeah, that'll really inspire me." he grumbled. She opened her mouth. "Grab your coat." he sighed, leaving the room. She watched him go and swore silently, pulling her coat on. She followed him out and saw Coreen watching her, a small smile on her face. Mike was at the door with Henry.

"Class?" Mike asked. Henry nodded. "You know that you two are going to be together forever. You and Vic are both too stubborn to ever let something like basic territorialism split you up. Vic would stay just to prove she's immune to it."

"Celluci, this is really something you just don't understand, so stay out of it. We'll be back before dawn." Henry opened the door and he and Vicki left. When they got down to the street, she looked back up towards the apartment windows.

"You don't have to be so mean to him just because he's trying to make it simple."

"It's not a simple matter, Vicki. It doesn't have a simple answer."

"Have you looked for one? I mean, the blood bag thing sounds like it would work. If I don't hunt, I won't get territorial over anything but plastic bags."

"What happens if you're injured or it's an emergency? If you feed and then…"

"I won't." she looked into his eyes. "I love you, Henry, and I'd never give you up because I wanted to feed. I'll keep blood in my purse or something for emergencies."

"You're trying to make it seem like you'll have control. You're new, you won't have any control, you won't have any idea how to resist it."

"I just did with Coreen." She pointed out. He sighed.

"You care about Coreen. She's different."

"Trust me, Henry. Until the night Asteroth sucks me through that unholy trap door of his, I will never bite anything but bags." she stroked his cheek.

"And after?" he frowned.

"Well, if I'm headed to the pits of hell, I'm sure you would've died trying to prevent it." she shrugged, turning and walking away light-heartedly. He laughed, following her.

"You're nothing but a troublemaker."

"And you're a pompous, arrogant bastard prince. But you're my pompous, arrogant bastard prince."

"And you're going to be the second death of me." he grinned. She wrapped an arm around his waist, smiling wickedly.

"The French call it petite morte for a reason." she teased. He looked down at her, still grinning, and moved them into a shadowed alleyway.

"Well, if you would like a little death, I think I can provide."

Vicki and Henry walked out of the alleyway, leaning against each other languidly, and she smiled at him. "Was that lesson one or something?" she asked. He arched an eyebrow at her, moving the arm on her shoulders so that his fingers traced the four tiny dots on her neck.

"It's by far the most pleasant lesson."

"Well, what's two?" she smiled.

"You're one of those people that's really giddy after sex, aren't you?"

"Yes. Now, come on." she urged, poking him in the ribs lightly.

"You have a cruel sense of humor." he looked heavenward accusingly, then started leading her.

"So, what are we doing?" she pried.

"Controlling your strength." he nodded to himself.

"Oh, that sounds fun. Why?"

"So that you don't crush Mike's bones when you hit his arm like you so often do."

"Right. Hitting mortals is bad."

"Exactly. But there are times in crowds you could just bump into one. If you're shouldering your way through, you would do damage to people."

"I don't exactly have a reason to rush anymore." she shrugged.

"You're Vicki. You rush everywhere. Including to your death."

"Hey, I was rushing away from that." she defended. He shook his head.

"The point, Vicki."

"Learn to control my strength at all times." she nodded. They stopped in a secluded part of the park. "So, how many things do you control around mortals?" she asked.

"Strength, speed, mental abilities."

"Well, I'll give you one of those. You are mental." she mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to teach you or not?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. Let's see..."

"Well, how did you learn to control your strength?"

"Christina threw me in the middle of an underground arena where drunks were fighting. My objective was to stop them without mind powers or murder." he smiled.

"And?"

"And let's just say there's a reason I'm not employing her tactics."

"Right. So, what? Am I fighting a tree?"

"No. Before you woke, I called an old friend. He's not exactly mortal, but he's strong and you won't hurt him if you're trying to control even a little."

"Really? So I have a different teacher for this lesson?" she asked.

"I'll be watching, don't worry." he smiled. There was an impatient cough and they looked up to see a man in a tree.

"You're an hour late, Henry."

"We got distracted." Henry shrugged. The man jumped down and Vicki looked him over. Black shoes, grey sweatpants, black tank top, grey sweatband on black hair. She opened her mouth to make a joke about his clothes, but Henry must've sensed the smart ass comment coming, because he spoke first. "Thanks for doing this."

"No one else would take on a baby." the man shrugged. He sized Vicki up. "Does she have any fighting experience?" he asked doubtfully.

"I..." Vicki began.

"I wasn't speaking to you." he said curtly.

"Excuse me?" she glared up at him and felt her jaw shift and her eyes darken.

"I've seen the fancy show before, doll, it doesn't impress me." he dismissed her, looking back at Henry. She raised her fist and Henry grabbed her hand.

"Don't you dare defend him!" she growled.

"I'm not, but he's only testing your temper."

"Hey, here's a clue! I have one!" she jerked her fist from his grasp and crossed her arms.

"She used to be a cop and I'm sure she has formal training." Henry nodded.

"Third degree black belt in karate." Vicki mumbled angrily.

"I'm sure that's impressive to you." the guy sneered. She glared at Henry.

"Remember. Patience, control. Jeff." he said, moving back. She opened her mouth, then was caught off guard when a fist whizzed past her nose. She spun quickly and looked at Jeff.

"You expect me to train this short tempered little lazy that can't foc..." he was cut off when Vicki ran her knee into his stomach.

"Vicki!" Henry bit back his smile.

"He's fine." she rolled her eyes.

"That was aqctually pretty good. Not too much force behind it." Jeff nodded.

"See? It's not as difficult as you make it sound, Henry." Vicki shrugged. The trainer tried to punch her and she grabbed his fist, twisting him around so it was behind him and she was pinning him against a tree.

"That one hurt a little." he laughed. She released him and frowned.

"So I can't actually kick your ass but you get to make me want to?" she questioned. He smiled.

"I love messing with newbies."

"Henry, this was a waste of time. I'm not going to hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it, but your friend is about to be hurt."

"Shaking, princess." Jeff mocked, looking at her.

"Can't we do something useful, like letting me actually go all out on something?" Vicki complained.

"If this weren't necessary, would we be here?" Henry frowned, exhasperated.

"If it wasted time, yes."

"Listen, princess, this is no waste of time. What happens if you and some mortal are going at it and you lose control a second?" Jeff asked.

"I won't. There, that was simple." Vicki scowled.

"Vicki, he's trying to help you." Henry sighed.

"This isn't doing anything. I could be out there after the three shits that did this to me." milla-seconds later, she was gone. Henry growled and took off after her.

Vicki stopped when she was at the hotel with a giant zebra painted on one side of the office. She went inside and looked at the blonde teen behind the desk. "Yes?" he asked.

"Alexander Nelson's room." she said.

"I'm sorry, but client confi..." She cut him off, pulling a twenty from her pocket. "A4." he nodded, taking the money. She went back out and saw Henry waiting angrily.

"What?" she shrugged, heading to the room. He grabbed her arm, wheeling her around, and they looked at each other a moment.

"Vicki, I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Then back me up and come on." she gestured toward the hotel rooms.

"Are you sure you can do this? He's your father, Vicki, no matter how much of a scum bag."

"Like you said, Henry. Every now and then, someone has to die. Tonight it's just three someones." she led him to the room and they went in silently.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but my orange hoodie.

Summary: Henry, Vicki, and Mike are pulled into a battle against an unexpected advisary.

Go to www . bloodtiestv . com, the official Blood Ties site. They are supposed to have merchandise soon

Chapter 12

Henry walked into the hotel room behind Vicki and they saw Sinead on the bed, sleeping. Vicki frowned, looking around. She opened her mouth, but he shook his head. "They're out." he said. She scowled, then looked down at Sinead.

"One of three to start with." she suggested. She reached for the witch and faltered.

"Vicki?" Henry asked, hand on her side. She looked at him.

"Nothing." she shrugged. She just stood there a moment. "This is weird." she murmured.

"What is?" he asked, absolutely sure of what she was about to say.

"I...I can't hurt her. I don't know why. It's like something pulling me back and saying I don't want to. I do, though."

"Why?" he continued, pushing her.

"I don't know. You do. You knew I would hesitate. You know why. Tell me." she demanded, wheeling to face him.

"If I'd told you that you were too young to have left that bit of humanity behind, would you have believed me?"

"No. It's ridiculous."

"It's what training is for."

"Come on, that fight wasn't doing anything except boring the hell out of me."

"He is no ordinary mortal, Vicki. He was trying to help you. Strength isn't his only gift."

"He's a paranormal freaky and you didn't tell me?"

"No, I didn't."

"A quiet breakin requires being quiet." Sinead sat up and looked at them. "As he said, you won't kill me. Go." she said cockily. Henry glared down at her and her smirk faltered. "Henry, you'd never kill a lady."

"Lady." Vicki scoffed. Henry's eyes darkened.

"You will forget we were here and you will go back to sleep." he ordered. Sinead fell back against the pillow, eyes closed, and Henry grabbed Vicki's arm, leading her from the hotel. She was silent awhile, then they stopped in an alley. "Vicki, this is ridiculous. You told me to teach you."

"Well, I meant teach me what I want to learn."

"What you want to learn is how to exact revenge. Revenge won't fix anything and I'm sorry you're what you are now. Really, I am. But it can't be changed."

"I'm not upset because I'm a vampire. I'm upset they tried to kill me and that he tried to kill you. I'm upset that there's a mother out there that will never get to help her daughter get dressed for a date or a recital. I'm upset that asshole had the nerve to come here after all this time! Fuck upset, I'm pissed!" she shoved him and leaned against the alley wall.

"But you killing them won't change that. All of it happened, it can't be changed by corrupting yourself."

"Corrupting myself?" she raised an eyebrow, looking at him as if he'd grown another head.

"Murdering people. I don't want you doing this."

"And I'm not letting you do my dirty work. Didn't we go over this with Medusa?"

"This is different."

"How?"

"It's three people, one of them mortal and the other two vampires. It's not only that you don't have the emotional strength. You just flat-out couldn't do it. You're too young and inexperienced."

"And what? Until I am experienced, we let them run around Toronto?"

"No. But you don't have to deal with it. I will."

"Henry..."

"I said I'll deal with it!" he growled, hands on the brick on either side of her face, fangs extended and eyes black.

"And I said I can!" she mimicked him, arms across her chest. She felt a snarl bubble through her lips and her eyes went to his throat, inches from her mouth. It would be so easy to...

Vicki froze and moved back, planting herself flat against the wall, and closed her eyes. She waited for the images of blood and his corpse to leave her mind. She took a few deep breaths and looked at him again. "Nevermind. You can have them." she said, staring into his eyes. They softened quickly and he frowned, confused.

"Who are you and what have you done with Victoria Nelson?"

"That's not funny." she pushed his arms away, heading towards the mouth of the alley.

"Vicki, I'm serious. What's wrong?" he grabbed her, turning her to face himself.

"They're not worth it, okay? You kill them, I'm going back to the apartment, I'm tired." she shrugged. He gave her a disbelieving look. "Henry, they're just not worth it. Drop it, okay?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Dead." she cracked a smile. "Henry, really. I just...it doesn't matter who kills them."

"This is because of the territorialism, isn't it?"

"No, it's because the Easter Bunny told me to drop it."

"Vicki."

"Yes, it's the territory crap. I'm serious, Henry, I won't do anything to endanger that. Now just...let go. I want to go rest." she sighed. He pulled her to himself and kissed her head.

"Alright. We'll go." he kept his arm around her shoulder and she let him lead her to the penthouse. Mike and Coreen both looked up when they got there, Mike on the couch and Coreen at the bookshelf.

"Henry, real huge guy stopped by and said that he would be at the same place tomorrow should you request it." Coreen said.

"Alright." Henry nodded.

"So...learn anything important?" Mike asked.

"I'm impatient and I have absolutely no foresight." Vicki sat on the couch and rested her head on the arm. "We went and saw the most annoying prick in the world."

"You mean it isn't you?" Coreen smiled.

"No. It's the guy that stopped by earlier. I'm supposed to learn to control my strength at all times." Vicki rolled her eyes and Henry smiled.

"Vicki..." he began.

"I know, I know. You lectured me already. Bump into someone and break their arm, I get the picture. Can I pretty please with AB positive on top go sleep now?"

"I never said you couldn't go to sleep." he smiled. She kissed both guys cheeks before going into the bedroom. Henry was shocked when he actually sensed her sleeping. "I can't believe it, she really went to sleep."

"Didn't you say she'd be tired?" Mike shrugged.

"I didn't expect her to be anymore. She's still young, though."

"Young. Man, that sounds weird when you're talking about her." Mike frowned.

"Esentially, she is. She's only a few days old."

"Plus thirty years."

"Stop arguing. Really, I thought a few good fucks would make you two stop." Coreen rolled her eyes and they looked at her. "Well...you two have...haven't you?"

"It's none of your business." Henry frowned.

"Oh, you haven't. That's kind of cute. Have you been with other guys?" she smiled. Henry scowled at her, but she just looked at them.

"Not that it's your business, but yes. I am five centuries old."

"Well duh. Vampires are trysexual, everyone knows that."

"Trysexual?" Mike asked, avoiding Coreen's question.

"Try anything once." the gothette smiled. She looked at Mike. "Well? Any other Romeo's?"

"None of your business. Shouldn't you go home to sleep?" he scolded. She smiled again and left. Henry looked at Mike.

"You've never been with another man." he accused, grinning.

"So?" Mike blushed.

"That's so naive and incredibly hot." the vampire advanced on him. Mike smiled nervously.

"You gonna steal my virtue?"

"Why steal when it's offered?" Henry pushed the taller man against the wall with care and Mike started working with the vampire's shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: If I owned it, I wouldn't have time for fanfiction (Devious grin)

Summary: Henry, Vicki, and Mike are pulled into a battle against an unexpected advisary.

Go to www . bloodtiestv . com, the official Blood Ties site.

Chapter 13

Vicki woke and went out into the livingroom, not looking at Henry. Mike was watching tv in a pair of Henry's pajamas. "Hey." she greeted. He looked at her, eyes wide.

"You're awake!" he jumped up.

"Yeah." she nodded. He looked at the tv, then the clock. Her eyes followed his. Three. "What's wrong?"

"It's THREE!"

"Yeah. Great. Why are you awake? It's really late."

"No, it's three in the AFTERNOON!" he stood.

"What?" she went to the door and he blocked her from opening it before she could make it all of the way into the hall.

"Are you crazy?! You're gonna get yourself burnt!" he scolded. She nodded, going to the couch and sitting down. He sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her. "It's okay." he rubbed her back, comforting her. She pushed back from him and shook her head.

"Not so close, not right now." she let out in a breath. He nodded. "This is wierd and creepy. I can...feel the sun. It's right outside. I feel it. And I'm awake and...I shouldn't be."

"Maybe you shouldn't nap at night." he suggested teasingly.

"I was tired."

"Alright. It's okay." he smiled. They sat in silence awhile and then there was a knock on the door. Vicki went into the kitchen and Mike opened the door.

"Okay, I figured you guys would be tired of Chinese, so I got...nope, it's Chinese. I was hoping I wouldn't have to smell it again."

"What, you don't love smelling like the stuff?"

"No." Coreen smiled. They came into the kitchen and Coreen froze when she saw Vicki. "You're awake!" she squeeled.

"Yeah, and I used to have good hearing." Vicki grabbed her ears.

"Sorry. It's just...is Henry awake, too?"

"No." Vicki shook her head.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think. Are there any cases of vampires being awake during the day?" she looked at the gothette, hopeful.

"I've never read about it. We'll have to ask Henry when he gets up." Coreen sighed. Vicki nodded and sat on the counter against the wall, still as a statue. Coreen and Mike both watched her for awhile before she went back into the bedroom. She tapped her foot impatiently, as if demanding Henry wake, then she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Wake up!" she ordered. There was no change and she slid down the side of the bed, watching him and waiting, clutching one of his hands. "You're supposed to be here." she scolded. He remained unmoving, dead to the world. Mike wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her back against his chest.

"Everything's fine. He'll be awake soon enough and he'll know what's going on." he murmured against her copper-brown hair, his free hand rubbing over one of her arms slowly in the way that had always calmed her in her stormiest rages. It worked and she relaxed against him, eyes shutting and nerves calming. Coreen stood in the bedroom doorway, watching the odd-changing vampire and the mortal.

"What time is dark?" her voice broke through the silence and Mike looked at her.

"Five thirty six." he sighed. She nodded and closed the door, leaving them alone. He and Vicki sat in silence a long while and then Henry sat up, gasping. Vicki's eyes flew open and she looked up at him, still limp in Mike's arms.

"What happened?" he looked down at them before grabbing Vicki up like she were a weightless child.

"I woke up during the day." she glared at him. "You weren't there, why did I wake up? Why wouldn't YOU wake up?!" she demanded, shoving at him and hitting his chest.

"I didn't know...Vicki, that's never happened before. Never. If I'd known..."

"What if it happens again? What do I do?"

"How did things go today?" he stroked her cheek, the question directed at Mike.

"She was a little freaked out, but she handled it well. I mean, what would you have done?"

"Me? I would've been scared and probably...did she bite anyone, has she fed? God, Vicki, you're not hurt are you? Mike?"

"Everyone's fine. I wasn't hungry." her voice was muffled in the crook of his neck and he pulled back to look down at her. Her eyes were a pale, watery lavender instead of the black he expected to meet. "Why did I wake up?" her voice was desperate for an answer. He'd expected her to be terrified into letting the vampire in her take over, but here she was, scared into humanity.

"I don't know. I wish I did. I just...don't. I've never heard of it happening. It'll be okay, though." he stroked her hair. "You did very well. Most vampires would've killed out of fear."

"What if it happens again?" she repeated.

"If you feel distressed, you stay in here. If not, stay out of the sun."

"What if I can go into the sun?"

"Do you really want to test that theory?" he frowned. She shook her head.

"Would Dr. Sagara know why I woke up?"

"If anyone would, it would be her." he nodded. She got up, nodding, and he went into the bathroom. Mike hugged her again and smiled gently at her.

"Better?"

"Like you said, he's been through it. It's kind of scary that he doesn't know what's happening."

"Trust me, Vic, he'll figure it out. Trust him."

"Trust two people at once. Scary thought." she smiled, blinking tiredly. She felt something in her start to shut down. She looked at Mike, tried to tell him what was happening, but her life left her before she could manage the words.

"Vicki? Vic?" Mike shook her, but she was just dead weight. "Fuck."


End file.
